


Break

by E_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cute, Gift Work, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_writer/pseuds/E_writer
Summary: Alec is getting all stressed out because of his work and Magnus decides he needs a break





	Break

Alec P.o.V

I was in the middle of a meeting as the phone in my pocket started making a loud buzzing noise, causing all the participants to stare at me. After excusing myself for a minute, I left the room to see who's been interrupting. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the twelve missed calls from Magnus and with panic rising up inside me, I called back as quickly as possible. After just one ringing a hysterical sounding Magnus picked up, yelling into the phone “Thank god Alexander! I need your help! You have to come here! NOW!!” By the time I wanted to answer, I could already hear the sound telling me he hang up.   
After screaming at Jace that I had to leave because of an emergency, I started running as fast as I could. Thoughts of what might had happened started to build in my head, but I tried shoving them aside cause all of them made me want to cry. As I reached the building he lives in, I hurried up the stairs, taking three, sometimes even four at a time.  
I ripped open the door to his apartment with shivering hands, bracing myself for whatever situation I would find us in. I was ready for everything- except for what happened. 

By the time I entered the room, I got sucked into a portal, thrown around, surrounded by blue light and spitted out in the middle of the woods.   
I got up to my feet in no time, pulled out my seraph blade and started to analyse the setting.  
“You won't need that one here.” A deep voice behind me laughed out, making me spin around. “I mean, I wouldn't mind being stabbed by you darling, but not with a dagger.” He added, walking towards me.   
At the sight of a smirking Magnus in front of me, I putted my sword back and crossed my arms in protest.  
“What the hell were you thinking?!” I questioned him, raising my voice up. “I thought you might need some vacation.” He answered, putting a hand on my arm. “Couldn't you wait til I got home for that?! I've been in the middle of an important meeting!” He backed of a little, realising how angry I was. “That's the point Alexander… You haven't been home the last three days and the days before, you were only there for sleeping. You always seem to be in an meeting and they all seem to be so important.” He blurt out, looking at my with a face full of sadness and disappointment. “They are important!” I tried to defend myself, even though I knew he was right. “You know…” He started quietly, turning away from me. “I used to be important too.” He whispered, facing the ground.   
What he said hit me like a rock. He was right, with everything he said. The past few weeks I buried myself into work, completely forgetting that I also had a life outside of it and especially blocking out how Magnus was feeling with all of this.   
“No No No No No…” I breathed out, grabbing his shoulder and turning him towards me. I placed my hand beneath his chin and softly pushed it upwards, so he had to face me. “You still are important to me Magnus, even the most important thing in my life. I'm so so incredibly sorry.” I cupped his face into my palms, leaning closer towards him. “I promise to cut down my time at work and to proof to you how damn important you are to me because I love you.” I slowly putted my lips on his, kissing him with all the love inside of me. Our lips moved in perfect harmony as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer towards him.   
“Can you promise me something as well ?” I asked shyly after we separated our mouths, the rest of our body still touching. “Whatever it is yes.” He answered immediately, smiling a little. “Promise me to never scare me like that- ever again. The few minutes that I didn't knew if you were alright were the worst.” I breathed out as a tear rolled down my cheek, which Magnus wiped away within the blink of an eye. “I'm sorry darling, it'll never happen again. But now enough sadness and fighting. Let's have a nice evening.” He announced, smiling brightly. “...In the middle of the woods ?” I asked confused. “Just shut up and follow me.” He laughed out and made his way through the trees.  
I couldn't believe what I saw as we reached our destination. A small cabin, a tiny lake and an old, wooden boat, all in the middle of this forest. “It's not the palace hotel but I hoped you'd like it.” He nervously scratched his neck, waiting for my reaction. “Liking it? I love it!” I yelled out, picked him up and spinned him around. He made a surprised noise and wrapped his arms around me. “Wait til you see the best part of it.” He teased me, kissing my cheek. “I've already seen it, cause nothing could be better than you.” I whispered to his ear, placing him back on the ground. “Just wait and see.” He cringed and dragged me inside of the small boat.   
With the help of his magic, he drove us to the middle of the lake. “Close your eyes Alexander.” He commanded and I did as he said. A few moments later I was allowed to open them again, but couldn't believe what I saw. The lake was filled with a hundred or even thousands of candles in all different sizes, all flying an inch over the water surface. “That's amazing!” I whispered and looked around. “What a little magic can do.” Magnus smiled. “No, it's not the magic that's making this so great, it's you. Cause you are amazing.” I pulled him towards me, making him sit on my lap, my arms wrapped around his waist. “You also aren't that bad.” He cringed, kissing my temple and burying his face in my neck afterwards. I did the same thing, inhaling his beloved smell.   
We sat like that for a while, enjoying the silence and the other one's presence. All the stress and anger of the last week's felt like blown away. “Thank you Magnus. I needed this so badly.” I mumbled into his hair. He rose his head and putted a hand on my cheek, softly brushing his thumb over my cheekbone. “I love you so much Alexander.” He whispered against my lips. “I love you too.” I answered and closed the small gap between us, kissing him first tenderly and then with growing desire.  
“Why don't we transfer this to the cabin?” He asked, smirking at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> I hope you liked it!   
> Please leave comments and kudos !


End file.
